two men one girl
by Akasha2795
Summary: Rose was a poor girl, working her ass off. Adrian and Dimitri are both looking for their mate. what if they share the same one? (mind the spelling please)
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri's point of view

"When are you two are going to be wed?" our mother asked, I looked at Adrian over my full goblet of rich red wine. Adrian just rolled his eyes; I knew how he felt our mother never stopped asking about us finding a wife. Thinking about it made Dimitri's head hurt like been burned alive, he and Adrian had not been able to find a bride that was too their fitting or liking.

"Mother we have told you, we have not found a single woman in this world to our liking" my brother said, he was right.

"What about Tasha? She is a sweet girl and pretty." Mother said with a hopeful smile.

"And a whore who can't keep her dress on or legs closed" Dimitri said, sitting back in his chair growing tired of this talk.

"Don't worry Mother dear we will keep looking for our bride" said Adrian, but mother wasn't falling for it.

"You both said that 1000 years ago" she said in a flat voice, Adrian and Dimitri both knew their mother wanted them to be happy and have a life filled with love and joy. But the two young men weren't going to marry just because they had to or gave them something to do.

"We will find her Mother, we just do not find any of the women there fitting for a bride" Adrian said, picking up his goblet and taking a deep drink.

"Well you better or I will be very angry with you two" She said getting up.

"Mother as much we love you we have to say you are always angry" he said, their mother just laughed and smiled at them both.

"My dear children, I love you to death but you better find a bride or I will cut it all off!" she smiled evilly at them both.

Dimitri's and Adrian's face went pale as snow; they both knew she would do it if she got pushed to the max.

Mother just laughed till she was crying sweet tears.

"My sons never fear I want about 50 grandchildren from you both" the woman was mad!

She left the room still laughing, Dimitri just refilled his goblet.

"How can that woman be our Mother?" Adrian asked, he just smiled at his brother and sat back again.

"Where are to find a bride?" he asked his brother

"To be true, I don't know brother. All we can do is hope for the best and pry for our balls" Adrian asked, they both busted out laughing.

Rose's point of view

She walked down the schools hall way with her head down, she didn't want to see the girls looking at her. Unlike the other girls Rose didn't have money for good cloths or pretty makeup. Everyone in this place had made fun of her, for the five long years.

The lead bitch group made fun of her because she wanted to learn and she read books, and most of she dreamed.

The day hadn't started yet and Rose knew it will only take 30 seconds for the games to begin. Lissa was the first to walk up to her, it was hard to stay away from her since their lockers were right next to each other.

"Hello Queen of the poor house how was the dog shit for breakfast?" she asked in the sweetest voice, all her little followers laughed.

"I don't know you tell me, you fucked the dog" she said walking away, Lissa just stood there. This morning Rose woke up with strength like nothing she ever had before. But the power was only in her words not in her body.

"How dare you say that you whore of Aids" Lissa yelled, everyone in the hall stopped and looked at them.

"Takes one to know one" Rose said walking away and into class. She knew she would pay for it later but now she didn't care.

The rest of the day went by like a flash, and true to her word Rose did get it. A new photo of her having a shower naked was posted on the schools website, again. All Rose could do was walk away and hang low for a few days.

But that wasn't going to help, not when she couldn't afford a single sheet to cover the window. Unlike everyone else in the school, her parents spent more time drinking and sticking a needle in their arm to give a fuck how their daughter was feeling.

The next stop for her was work; she worked at a rundown diner. Where only old men and drug dealers come and hang out, it was the type of place that if you got raped or killed it was your own fault. Sometimes she just wished she could open her book and it became a door way to another world where she didn't need to worry and someone would care for her. Rose had told Lissa about that dream all she did was call her a freak and told everyone, that was when the bullying began.

When she arrived at work with in an hours walk, Rose saw a lot of the men were out. It was one of the lucky days, one of the days where she didn't have to fight off old men. Just like the day, the night went by like a flash. The problem was it was winter, the cloths she wore where thin and too big for her.

Rose took a breath and walked out into the ice biting cold.

* * *

hope you guys like it?

review?

thank you

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian's point of view

Adrian was looking at the stares from his window when he saw something, it was a small movement but he knew what it was. A shooting stare raced across the sky, living in the dark part of the world you hardly saw a shooting stare. His mother once told him she believed they were a sigh of hope and good was on its way.

Driven by questions Adrian walked into his office and looked at the stair maps along with maps of the world. Soon it hit him; he got up and ran to his brother's room.

Adrian didn't bother knocking he knew his brother would hear him coming; Dimitri was lying in bed and reading a stare map.

"Brother I think I know why we can't find our bride" he said in a rush picking up a full goblet of honey white wine.

"Let's hear it" Dimitri said sitting up.

"We can't find her because maybe she's not in our world, but in another" he said sitting down.

Dimitri sat up and had a look of deep thought across his face.

"That would explain everything, but what planet?" he asked looking once again lost in thought. Adrian fell silent; there were millions of different worlds. They had to find the one that held both their mates, that was the hardest task.

"Come let's get to work, before the night becomes to old" Dimitri said getting out of his bed, for the rest of the night they worked till the moon grew tired and fell asleep.

Rose's point of view

Rose walked in her falling apart house and found the place a mess. Then again no matter how hard or long she worked it always looked like a mess. The old wooden floor boards were cover with Broken needles, empty boodles and white powder. God only knew what it was this time; she walked in and started the endless task of cleaning.

Her parents had pasted out and fell on the floor; they both looked like they were dead. They smelt even worst, Rose tried to get them to shower but they said they didn't want to lose a drop of powder or Alcohol that had been spelled. In the end she gave up, there was only so much she could do. Rose only hoped she got a better job to help her parents, once she turned to the church for help but her parents had a fit.

That was one of the dark parts of her life she didn't go into, not for anyone.

It was about one in the morning when sleep took Rose, she feel on to the bed which was a mattress of the cold floor. About three years ago she sold it to afford food; she sold most the things they had. Her parents didn't care they were mostly out of it. It was two am when she fell asleep, Rose had a dream about a woman running around a forest been chased by her two lovers. Rose wished with all her heart that she was the woman, but when she heard the dogs barking next door she knew it was just a dream and will always be a dream.

Dimitri's point of view

For the next two moons, he and his brother worked on finding both their mates. So far the fates have not been kind or shown any help, Dimitri was getting tired so he had decide to walk the halls of the castle that was when Tasha found him.

No matter how hard the woman tried, he and his brother didn't feel a thing for her or even wanted her body. The woman still hadn't learned the fact, Tasha walked over to Dimitri with a smile on her face.

"My lord" she said bowing to him, giving him a nice view of her breasts. Still he felt nothing; Dimitri nodded to her and walked pasted. One would see they are not wanted but Tasha did not see that.

He could hear the click of her heels as she walked up behind him, the woman grabbed hold of his hand and held tight. No matter Dimitri was stronger, Tasha let out a tired breath but kept walking with him.

"My Lord what has you troubled on this fine day?" Tasha asked, Dimitri just looked at her. The woman did not have any wisdom for the matter.

"My lady, I am just deep in a sea of thought." Dimitri said.

"Would you care to voice your thoughts?" she asked again

"No thank you my lady" he said walking away.

"Then, shall the fates guide you" Tasha said, walking away. For once the woman grew some wisdom and left his side.

Dimitri turned and looked over the green garden, his mother loved the garden and took great pride in her working. The garden was breath-taking in its beauty, Dimitri wondered if his mate will hold the same power of beauty. Thinking about his mate brought back all his thoughts, for a moment Dimitri looked into the green of the plants and the water. Then out of the mist of thoughts came a light of wisdom, what about the planet called earth? The humans live there, along with other creators.

Dimitri walked back to his office were his brother was still working. This could be the answer to their troubles, Hope rose inside his chest.

Rose's point of view

The last two days have been worst than hell, Lissa and all her little friends have given Rose a hard time again. Her boss at work wanted her to work more hours, problem was she was already working 20 hours a week. Last but not least her parents had run out of Alcohol and drugs so they have left home to hunt for some more, you would think it would be a good thing but no. Rose then had to worry about what they would get up too; last time they did this her father broke into the local food store Rose was not allowed to shop there any more.

What anyone didn't know was, that was the cheapest store for food. Rose walked down the old ally way that leads to her house, tonight she wouldn't eat anything she couldn't afford food. Hopefully this week Rose would able to afford some good food and not the old left overs that tasted like shit, her parents didn't care what it was as long it was food they would eat it.

Rose got home and found a notice on the door; the rent hadn't been paid this week. The rent was $250 a week still she had trouble paying that along with everything else.

She prayed with everything she had that one day she could live in one of those nice town houses, it was a dream she worked her guts out for!

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's point of view

After cleaning the house and hand washing her cloths, she sat down on her old mattress and did homework while waiting for her cloths to dry. In the middle of winter it could take all night or even a day for her cloth to dry. For homework she had to write a report of her family tree, problem was she didn't know a lot. After speaking to the teacher he allowed her to do a report on her life, this was not going to be fun.

Rose finished her Report about 11pm; the cold wind was coming in the house through the broken window. She tried to keep warm but the cotton sheets she had did nothing to keep her warm, her cloths were still dripping. It looks like she will be wearing wet cloths to school again.

Soon Rose fell into a deep sleep, not before she heard the door been opened. Rose tried to stay awake but sleep was pulling her into a sea of blackness.

Adrian's point of view

Today was a good day, filled with Joy and happiness. A few moons ago Dimitri came walking into his office where Adrian was working, he had told Adrian about his idea of looking at the Human planet for their mates and they both found her.

Today Adrian woke up with a smile, today they would tell their mother that they had found their bride and then after that they would get the girl.

Adrian sat back in his chair and smiled at his mother as she walked in the room. Mother had an odd look on her face; they both knew their mother would be filled with joy.

"My sons, what has you two smiling this morning?" Mother asked taking a seat and poring herself some tea.

"We have good news mother" Dimitri said sitting up, their mother readied herself for the news.

"We have found our mate!" Dimitri said with a smile on his face, Adrian smiled at his mother.

"Our?" she asked in a soft voice, it seems she is in shock.

"It appears that Dimitri and I share the same mate" he said, their mother smiled and sat back.

"That is great news my sons may you be blessed with many children, where is your mate?" mother asked the both of us.

"On a planet called earth, the one the humans live on" Dimitri said, their mothers eyes filled with worry over their mate been a world away.

"Are you sure she would be able to past through the portal?" she asked looking as pale as snow.

"We understand your worry mother, but never fear. It is said if you put a person to sleep they will pass through the portal just fine" Dimitri said.

Mother smiled and sat back again.

Then she sat back up again, we both looked at her with worried looks

"Mother is something wrong?" Adrian asked his mother.

"No nothing is wrong my sons, we need to get cloths for her. I'm think the latest silks will do along with a big bedroom, between the both of yours" mother said already planning, leave up to mother to make plans.

"What time are you going to leave for earth?" mother asked the two brothers.

"After this we will make leave, it will take four hours there and back" said Adrian.

"Mother I had a thought that maybe we should all share a room and bed" Dimitri said looking at both of us. Adrian's brother was right, it will help with bounding.

"Yes we should" Adrian said to his mother.

"But your rooms are two dark for a female" she said

"Then make a new room for both" Dimitri said, mother just smiled and went back to her thoughts.

Two hours later

The two brothers stood before the portal looking into the human world. In front of them was an image of an old poor house, which looked like it had its day. Thought that their mate was poor sent anger through their veins, at the same time the two brothers stepped into the portal.

Through space and time the brothers travelled, light flashed past them as they travelled to earth. Time went by like a flash because they came from the heavens and landed in front of the old house, the night's air was cold and fresh. Slowly the brothers walked to the house been aware of any mortal that might see them, Dimitri opened the door and stepped inside first. The inside of the house was like the outside, old and poor but cleaner. Their mate was a hard worker, the brought sadness to the brothers that their mate had a life filled with hard ships.

Adrian walked to the nearest room and saw dirty cloths all over the floor and a horrid smell, the next room had a dripping sound come from behind the door. Dimitri joined Adrian and together they walked in, there on the floor was the most beautifully girl they had ever seen. The brown hair and tanned skin that had a glow to it, she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Adrian picked her up and held her close to his chest. Their mate felt so soft agents his hard male body, she let out a moan of poster as they moved back to the portal. Dimitri moved her hair of her face and sang her to sleep, soon she was in the mist of sleep.

Olena's point of view

For the day Olena made plans for making her sons new room along with their mate. She was thinking of blue, cream, sliver and lots of warm soft colours.

She gave the work men the plans, after that she went and picked out countless dresses and cloths for her future daughter. Problem was there were so many silks and dresses; she could just buy them all for the girl.

Olena was so happy that her sons have found their mate; she could not wait to have grand children or the wedding. Hope filled her to the max, till she felt like she was on a cloud.

Just then Tasha walked down the hall towards her with a smile; sorry to say she never liked that girl.

"My lady" she said bowing low before her.

"Tasha how can I help you?" Olena asked with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering what all the fuss is about is?" she asked standing up.

"Dimitri and Adrian have found their mate at long last" Olena said smiling to herself.

"Oh, who is she?" Tasha asked with a smile and hope in her eyes.

"A human from the planet earth" she told Tasha, Olena watch as her face fell.

"Oh, well I wish them the best" and then she walked down the hall like a rude woman who was drunk.

Now that Olena thought about it, she was happy Tasha wasn't her sons mate.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's point of view

She was asleep when she felt tightness in her chest; it slowly spread to the rest of her body. She was afraid that if she took a breath it will be painful; Rose held her breath as long as she could but the need for air was too strong. She took a deep breath and at once the pain came, Rose tried to open her eyes and see what was happening but her body was too tired. As if reading her thoughts she felt someone smoothing her with their genital voice and hands. Rose felt a male body behind her and another one in front of her; she knew they were male because no female had a body as hard and well-toned as the two men do. The feel of their hands felt like haven agents her skin; it drove the pain away from her chest. Rose let out a moan of pleasures, the men answered with the press of their bodies' agents hers. Soon she found herself falling in a deep peacefully sleep.

Dimitri's point of view

When we got back in our world we went sight to our new room, mother had done a good job but that this moment they didn't care. All they cared about was their mate; Dimitri laid her down in the centre of the big bed. She looked so small and so sexy on their new bed, if she was awake now Dimitri would have already taken her. He couldn't wait for the day when he would take her, his brother felt the same way because he looked at her like she was a prize they had won. Dimitri and Adrian started to strip down, till they only wore their tight leather pants. Both men then got into bed to join their mate; Dimitri was in front while Adrian was behind her.

Together the brothers learned her body, she had long legs, a great backside and big breasts that were perfect.

Their mate was perfect in every way!

Tasha's point of view

Tasha walked back to her bed chamber with a dark cloud hanging over her; the royal brothers have fallen for a human. There must be a mistake she was fit to be their mate and give them all the sons in the world. What did that human woman have that she didn't?

Whatever it was, it had to be something bad. For years she has tried to get them to look at her, but not even a wink or anything.

Tasha sat on her bed and started have a fit about what was wrong with her, as soon as her father finds out about this she will better off been dead then having to deal with him.

Rose's point of view

Rose woke up to the feeling of soft sheets and warm bodies around her, at the thought of bodies she snapped her eyes wide open!

On either side of her was a man, both men didn't have a shit on and only pants. But they looked fine and sexy, to soon that died when she remembered she fell asleep in her house and this was not her house.

Panic started to rise inside Rose's chest; the first thought that came to mind was RAPE! Was this some sort of pay back from Lissa? If it was Rose was going to the police in the morning and pressing charges.

Slowly Rose got out from under the sheets, trying not to wake the two very sexy men and then slowly got off the bed.

When she was off, Rose ran to the nearest door. The closet one was right in front of her, the door was made of glass and lead to a deck and gradins that were breath-taking in their beauty. She would have stayed longer and enjoyed the view but the fear of rape, drove her running for her life! Rose ran down the stone stairs and onto the green grass, while she was running she saw women dressed in silk like dresses. This had to be a welled played joke; Lissa's family had lots of money so she had to behind this.

Rose made the mistake of her life by looking back, there on the deck stood the two men. From the look on their faces they weren't happy. Rose ran faster till every single part of her body screamed out in pain, but she didn't care. It was either run and live or stay and die, for the first time in her life she felt real fear and it ripped through her like a knife.

In the background she could hear men yelling followed by the sound of heavy footsteps, Rose ran to the nearest bush. Once covered by the plants and followers, she started quietly walking towards a great big cream coloured wall.

Rose walked as quietly and slowly as she could, but she was shaking all over. She now wished she could have told her parents that she loved them to bits. Rose made a promise to herself, that when she got home she will tell her parents even if they were on something. About an hour or something like that later she came to the wall, in the conure was a great big bush that was so thick you couldn't see through it. Rose went over and crowed inside, now her plan was to wait till everything was all clear.

The brother's point of view

Dimitri and Adrian both woke to the feeling of something wrong and missing. Neither of them had notice they had fallen asleep, but that wasn't a problem the problem was their mate was gone. Across the room one of the glass doors was wide open and the chilled air of promised rain bow in. both men jumped out of bed and ran outside, there running across the gradin was their mate. Rage filled them both, did she really think she would get away from them. They had both waited so long for her, there was no question to it she will not leave!

Both men ran down the stairs and to the stables, they would need horses and man power. When Dimitri and Adrian walked in everyone bowed low and stopped talking.

"Men shut the city gates and keep an eye out for a women wearing strange clothing, if you see her try to keep her close. Guards follow us and look for the same women in the gradins or around the City!" said Adrian while following his brother out to the gradins, the best thing about the gradins both knew them like their own skin.

* * *

hope you like it?

oh & all pictures are in my profile. which one looks better Dimitri or Adrian?

review thank you

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's point of view

Rose sat agents the wall with her knees drawn to her chest, for a while or an hour she sat and waited for people to give up looking for her. So far so suck luck.

Men on foot and on horse walked around looking for her, most the time she saw the two men walking past. Slowly it started to rain; the problem was the bush didn't offer a lot of cover. The rain made it cold, so cold she started shaking from the cold.

Soon the men started to go inside, this would be her one and only chance.

Adrian's point of view

He stood under a tree looking across the big gradin; so far they had no luck finding their mate. They both knew she was scared, but if she gave them a chance they could talk.

That's why Adrian came up with this plan, Dimitri stood next to him looking across the gradin. Dimitri had sent the men inside and told to put out all the fires outside. Now everything was dark, rain had started to lightly pour down from the heavens.

"Do you think this could work?" Dimitri asked him, Adrian didn't know he could only hope. After a while Adrian saw a slight movement. Both of the brothers saw the movement and ran towards it, as they got closer they notice it was their mate.

Rose's point of view

Rose slowly got out of the bush and started lightly jogging across the gradin, all the lights were out now. Everyone must have gone inside where it was nice and warm, outside was cold and wet from the rain were out now. Everyone must have gone inside where it was nice and warm; outside was cold and wet from the rain.

Rose would have run dead on, but her body hurt and it was cold. So she jogged, Rose kept in the shadows just in case someone would see but it was hard to see.

Still she jogged; everything was fine till she ran into a hard male chest. Rose jumped back but strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her agents the man's chest. The man was warm and so hard, slowly she looked up into his deep dark brown eyes. Her breath left her in a rush, as she looked into eyes that belonged to the sexiest man alive. The man stared straight back at her, Rose heard someone walking before she felt another strong pair of hands on her. She looked behind her and saw another sexy man, then it hit her they were the same men in the bed.

At once Rose tried to get away but the arms and hands were so strong, her body was also cold and starting to get tired.

"Please let me go" Rose pleaded with both men, but they didn't let her go.

"Sshh" the man in front of her said.

"Do not fear, we will not hurt you" the man behind her said, while moving closer to her. They felt two warm suns around her, how could they not be cold?

"Come with us and get warm" the man in front said leaning close to her, it wasn't a chose. The two men started to pull her back to the house or mansion. Rose tried to hold her ground but the man in front picked her up and carried her all the way, as much as she tried Rose couldn't deny she liked the feel of the man's arms around her.

"It's ok little one, we shall have a bath as soon we are inside" the man to her left said, smiling at her. At the word bath she hoped it will just be her and no one else.

Dimitri's point of view

Dimitri watched as his mate ran into his hard male chest without noticing him. He felt her skin first before anything else and notice she was cold. Before she could ran away Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around and pulled her up agents his hard warm chest. The girl froze in shock, and then Dimitri met her brown eyes as she looked up into his face. Her eyes were filled with life, yet there was something that was dark and it was holding her back. Slowly Dimitri's brother walked up behind their mate and put his big strong hands on her.

The girl tried to get away but she was no match for their strength, she then started pleading with the two brothers. Her big brown eyes filling up with fear, it was like a knife cutting through their heart to see their mate fear them. How can she fear them they are her soul mate, the one and only. Both of them calmed her down and started heading back to the castle, the girl tried to hold her ground but Dimitri just picked her and carried her.

Her body was so soft agents his hard male frame, he couldn't wait to feel all of her with cloths off.

"It's ok little one, we shall have a bath as soon we are inside" Adrian said smiling; their mate froze and just looked at them as if they were mad men.

"What?" she asked in a soft voice

"We will have a bath to get you warm, then some food" Dimitri said, Adrian smiled along with him.

"No, I can't" she said looking at them both, both men stopped just outside the glass doors leading to their bed chambers. No woman had ever said no to them, not once. Yet their own mate says it.

"Why?" Adrian asked, Dimitri let her stand on her own but kept his arms around her.

"I…I have a lover back home" she said, they knew she was lying but they couldn't help the rage building inside of them at the thought of a other man in her bed.

"Now, now tell the truth" said Adrian; she just looked down at the ground. Dimitri held her at arm's length, soon he found out that was a very big mistake.

Rose's point of view

When the man in front of her held at arm's length, Rose aimed for the balls. The man fell to the ground holding himself with both hands; she then took off running for the door. But Rose forgot there were two men, the second one grabbed her arm and pulled her back agents him. Rose fought him with everything she had, but when she back up to fast Rose hit her head agents something hard. Rose fell to the ground felling dizzy and stairs dancing across her vision.

One of the men picked her up and carried her to the bed. She didn't know who because her head was so light, all she felt was two warm bodies on either side of her and strong hands running all over her body.

Then sleep took over.

three hours later

Rose woke up with a dry throat and a sore body, that wasn't the only thing she woke up to. when Rose opened her eyes, she saw a man leaning over her. the man had shoulder length hair which was a deep dark brown. his skin was a bit tan and had a glow to it, he was also built like a truck. he had broad shoulders and a hard well toned chest that made her want to run honey all over him then lick it off ever so slowly. this was a man held power and by the look in his deep dark brown eyes he knew it!

out of the corner of Rose's eye, she saw another man. this man was not as built as the one in front of her, he had a body of a runner. he had pale skin with a glow to it and a well toned body, his hair was short and brown but still oh so sexy. like the other man he had brown eyes that held power but the colour was a little bit lighter then the other man's.

Rose moved to get away, but her body was so sore and weak that she didn't get far.

"Shh, stay still your body is in need of rest" said the man above her, he had the deepest and the sexiest voice she had ever heard. at the sound of it she melted back into the soft sheets of the bed.

"That's a good girl" the man beside her said.

"What's your name?" the man asked again.

"Rose, Rose Hathaway" Rose said, enjoying the feel of the men's hands once again running over her.

"My name is Dimitri" the man above her said, leaning down and cupping her breasts in both hands. her breath left her in a rush, Rose never let a man touch her like this before so why was she letting theses men touch her.

"My name is Adrian" the man next her said, Adrian started working his hands up her thighs till he cupped her pussy in his hands. Rose let out a moan and laid back. even with cloths on she felt everything as if she was naked.

but in the back of her mind a voice cried out, this was wrong. she didn't know the men, what if they killed her after this...the thoughts were driven away when the man named Dimitri ripped open her shirt and took her hard nipple into his hot wet mouth. Adrian pulled off her pants and panties and opened her legs up, Adrian then went back to cupping her pussy but this time he started fucking her with his finger. at first it was one, then two, three, four he couldn't fit any more in because she was so fucking tight.

Rose let out a moan and pressed herself closer to the mouth and fingers that were playing with her body. her breaths was faster now, her skin hot and heart beating fast. her stomach went tight, she was going to come soon. as if knowing she was about to come, Dimitri cupped her pussy with one hand while still sucking her nipples and Adrian drove in between her legs and fucked her with his tong.

it felt so fucking good, Rose opened her legs wider for Adrian. Adrian growled his approval and put her legs over his strong shoulders, this helped his tong go deeper inside of Rose. Dimitri bit down on one of her nipples till it was a slight pain, Rose let out a loud moan and throw her head back.

she was so close, almost about to come...

but the doors opened

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's point of view

Adrian pulled back and trued and looked at the woman who just walked in, Dimitri covered Rose with one of the silk sheets.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Adrian yelled at the women, the women just stared at Rose. Rose looked the women in eye and waited to see what she was going to do, she had a feeling Adrian and Dimitri didn't like her.

"WELL!?" yelled Dimitri, his sexy voice was gone and now replaced with a sharp voice that sent ice up and down her spine. Rose jumped when she notice both of their eyes have gone black and held rage like no other, the women just stood there.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha just stood there and looked at the mortal women who won the royal brothers hearts. Rage rose fast and sharp, she lost to that! The brothers were staring at her with cold black eyes; she should be the one who was getting her pussy eaten by them. But no the human was having all the fun; before she could stop herself she opened her mouth.

"You're mated to a whore!" then she spat at the floor and left the room, which was a very bad mistake. Tasha knew she will pay for it but the rage inside her turned a blind eye to her fear. Behind the wooden doors the brothers roared in rage, the sound was bone chilling no one got the brothers man and got away with it.

The Brothers point of view

The brothers both let out a roar of rage when, the woman called their mate a whore and spat at her. Their Rose just looked at the door where Tasha had stood a moment ago. Dimitri and Adrian wrapped her up in their arms, for some reason Rose seemed not to care as if she had been treated poorly before. That was something they would have to ask later, now the two of them had to deal with the woman.

A knock on their door pulled the two brothers from their sea of thoughts.

"WHAT!" yelled Dimitri in an ice biting cold voice, it was their mother. The two Brothers bowed their heads in guilt for yelling at their loving mother.

"My sons what has happened to upset you" she said walking to the edge of the bed.

"Tasha has called our Rose a whore, the woman then spat on her name" Adrian said, trying not to hiss at his mother.

"I see, well you two go and deal with her and I will look after my daughter" At the word daughter Rose looked up, their mother just smiled lovely as she always does. The two brothers held their Rose for a moment longer before getting up out of bed and leaving.

Rose's point of view

Rose watched as Adrian and Dimitri left the room, she was now left with their mother who called her daughter. When the woman said it had a ring to it that made her heart skip a beat.

"Come dear, let's get you cleaned up" the woman said taking my hand and leading me to the biggest bathroom she had ever seen.

Dimitri's point of view

The rage inside of inside Dimitri was like a roaring fire, he and Adrian were after Tasha. Dimitri and his brother didn't bother getting dressed, everyone in the halls backed away out of their way. No one ever got them mad, because they didn't know what would happen to them if they did.

Dimitri found Tasha in the Library; as soon as the woman saw them she went pale as snow. Good let her fear them Dimitri thought as he and his brother walked over to her, as he got closer he could hear her heart racing.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR MATE A WHORE?" Dimitri yelled, everyone in the Library fell silent and looked at them.

"Well….." the woman started.

"WELL?" yelled Adrian, by now Dimitri's eyes would be black as night.

"Why did you chose her?" Tasha asked, the woman was painful as a knife.

"WE DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOSE, FATE CHOSES MATES." Dimitri yelled at her.

"A human!" she yelled

"Humans are the lowest of creatures of the world, you are the royal brothers your mate should be powerful and have a title not a slave!" yelled Tasha.

Dimitri grabbed Tasha by the neck and pulled her to him, Adrian pulled her head back by her hair. The rage now turned into a beast that wanted blood, Tasha's blood. The woman let out a hiss of pain as Dimitri tightened his grip around her soft throat; everyone in the Library was backing out the room out of fear.

Dimitri wanted to kill her and be done with it, but as much as he hated her. He was not the man to wear women's blood on his hands, neither was his brother. Adrian let go of her hair and Dimitri dropped her to the ground, Tasha fell hard gasping for air and rubbing her throat.

"At the grand ball you will make a formal apology, in front of everyone!" Dimitri said looking down at her like she was lower than shit itself.

"Do you understand?" asked Adrian, in a voice that would have made their father proud. Tasha just nodded her head.

What Tasha didn't know was the brothers would destroy her name along with her fathers.

Olena's point of view

Olena waited outside for Rose while she got dressed, the fates had chosen well for her sons. While Olena and Rose had a small talk while she bathed, Olena found Rose to be a woman who had a soul like a fire. Just by looking at the girl you could see she had a hard life, but her worries were now over Olena knew that her sons will treat her well and most of all never raise a hand to her.

When Rose walked out of the bath room she looked beautiful, Olena had picked a summers dress made of pure silk. Hand made with different colour silk all put into the one dress, and a beaded belt that showed her waste off. My sons would be so pleased with my chose, but my sons would most likely like the fact that the dress showed off her full breast without looking like slut.

"My dear you look breath-taking" she said walking to the girl's side.

"Thank you, I think this is a bit much" Rose said, with a shy smile.

"No my dear, you must have the finest silks that is known to man" she stated

"Why?" the young Rose asked. Olena led Rose into the privet dining hall that they shared

"I see my sons have not told you who we/ they are" Olena said sitting down at the table and pouring them both a hot cup of tea.

"This is your dining room?" Rose asked looking around the grand room draped in Gold and red, Olena smiled to herself.

"Yes it is one of the many, I designed them myself. Come and eat my dear" Olena said, as always the table top was full of fruits, meat and sweets for a meal of their choosing. It didn't take long for Rose to fill her plate with food and eat.

After Rose finished, the two women got talking about the men.

"Who are your sons and where am I?" she asked nicely, she was a true sweet heart.

"Well, as you know you are not on your planet earth. We live in a different world my dear" Olena said sipping her tea.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked

"We call it the darken world, others call it Hell or the underworld. This world is home to fear and hope, why is it called the Darken world? Well long ago when the Gods and Goddess found this planet it was covered in darkness with no light what so ever, at first they thought it was evil till they saw what was living on the planet.

A single dead tree, but it was not dead. The tree looked dead when really it was still alive and growing, the Gods and Goddess saw the truth behind the tree and how it trough to stay alive in the long cold winters. The tree showed strength and hope for a better life, it also proved to them that even in its darkest days there will always be some hope left.

So the Gods gifted the world people called the immortals, the woman gifted water and plants along with everything else that we needed to live a healthy life. However there was only one family who truly was Immortal, everyone else lived to 200 then laid to rest." Olena sat back after telling the long story.

"Is this true?" Rose asked

"No Body knows, it's a story that has been passed down over the years. All we know is that tree was the first living thing one this dark planet." Olena did love telling the story to the young ones.

"So you are the Immortal family?" Rose asked again.

"Yes we are, for years we lived underground because the people who weren't immortal hated us for our gift and tried to kill us off. But that came to an end when my husband's father took the throne and called it ours, years after I married into the family and became an immortal. Years later I gave birth to my sons" Olena could still remember giving birth to her children, her husband had cried with joy. What wouldn't she give to have her lover back in her arms for one last time.

"What do you mean became an immortal?" Rose asked

"Oh well, when you are married my sons will feed you their blood. Slowly you will begin the change; it will take up to three days"

"What do you mean married?" the girl asked with fear in her eyes.

"My dear you are a fated mate to both of my sons, you might not feel it now but the bonds will grow and form." Olena said

Rose's point of view

Rose sat back in her chair; there was so much to take for the first day. A sick feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. As if feeling her distress Adrian and Dimitri walked in and came to her side, both of them were now dressed in some sort of suit. But Rose couldn't help but notice how it out lined their hard sexy bodies.

"My Rose what is the matter?" Adrian asked her smiling down at her.

"Nothing your mother was telling me about your history and all" she looked into both of their eyes and found nothing but understanding.

"Yes, Rose and I were having a lovely talk" Olena said, while taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh yes, we were going to tell you all this after we dealt with Tasha" Dimitri said taking a seat next to her; Adrian sat on the other side of her.

"What did you do to her?" Rose asked.

"Nothing bad we just had a talk, she won't try anything like that again" Adrian said filling his plate with food.

"Why did she call me a whore? I don't even know her?" Rose asked.

"Tasha wanted to marry us but failed badly, now she is throwing a fit" Dimitri said.

"It's a shame her father is a good man" Olena said sitting back like Rose.

"We know but she was out of line mother" Adrian said

"I know I heard her" Olena said.

"Never more, let's talk about the garden party" Olena said sitting up smiling.

"What party?" asked Rose

"The Garden party, is an event where everyone in the castle comes together to meet our future bride. After that there is a grand ball where all the royal families come to meet you and bless you for a happy future, after that there is a wedding then a crowning ritual" Olena said

"How long will this all take?" Rose asked

"About three months, the garden party will be next week" Adrian said.

Once again Rose felt dizzy this was so much to take in, she felt like she had been thrown into one of her books.

"Don't worry dear for the first four days you will be resting, then we will take you around the castle" Dimitri said wrapping his strong arms around her.

Adrian rubbed her back, his hands felt so good agents her skin. Rose remembered all too well what theses fingers could do, then a thought hit Rose if Olena heard Tasha yelling did she hear her? The thought sent red heat to her cheeks.

Lissa's point of view

Lissa walked into school with her head held high and ready for another day of fun with the queen of the poor house. The smile on her face died when she noticed two police men walking out of the schools office; if that bitch told the police there would be hell to pay.

Then she noticed a missing persons poster hanging up on the student board, Her face was on the poster. Everyone was looking at the poster with sad eyes, why would they care she was a poor whore.

For the rest of the day everyone was going on how worried they were for Rose and hoped she was ok, at the end of the day she was sick of it all. Rose most likely followed her parents lead and became trash.

But it was a different story when Lissa got home; her father was on the phone to the chef of police. Lissa's mother was printing out missing persons posters with her face on it, what was going on her parents didn't even know her. Lissa felt a tightness in her chest, she ran up to her room and locked herself in.

When Lissa turned around, she screamed. There on her bed was Rose covered with blood and her stomach up open, Rose looked right at Lissa.

She screamed and screamed…

"Lissa?" someone called

"Lissa?"

"Lissa wake up baby!"

Lissa bolted up crying and shaking with sweat coming off her like water. She felt strong arms wrap around her and started rocking her. Christian, she could always count on him.

"I've got you, shh…" he said, soon she fell back to sleep.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's point of view

Over the last four days Rose came to terms with the fact that she was in a different world and mated to two sexy hot men. But she couldn't get rid of the ach in her heart for her home or her parents, Rose missed going to school and seeing her parents. Adrian and Dimitri noticed her moods even when she tried to hide it from them, during the night both would hold her. Rose could feel herself getting closer to them and it scared her. The last time she trusted a man he, did things that were better left alone.

On the fifth day Adrian and Dimitri took her out for a walk, Rose found her Body was strong and she felt like she could take on the world.

After having a long hot bath she walked out to meet the men, when both saw her they froze. The look in their eyes made her feel special.

"Rose you look breath-taking" Dimitri said, walking to her along with his brother.

"Thank you" she said, today Rose wore a silk cream coloured dress. The silk hugged her in all the right places without her looking like a slut or too old.

The men were dressed in gold, brown, red and a bit of black. Just by looking at them you could feel their power, the suit they wore outlined their hard bodies. When they reached her, Dimitri and Adrian started running their strong hands all over her body. Rose let out a gasp when Adrian cupped her back side and pulled her up agents his hard body, Dimitri joined in and cupped her breasts from behind her. Both men started kissing her and massaging her body, she lot out a moan and pressed herself harder agents Adrian. Rose could feel his hard cock agents her stomach, it made her go dripping wet.

Rose found out that she didn't have any panties; Olena said her sons got their hands on them. In other words they didn't want her to wear panties; it made it easier for them to play with her pussy while Rose was dressed.

"So wet" Adrian whispered agents her soft neck.

"Would you mind if we have a taste of your pussy milk?" Dimitri purred, the thought made her so wet she was afraid it would show on her dress.

"What about the walk you promised me?" Rose asked in a gasp, Adrian smiled and looked her in the eye.

"Yes we should go for a long walk maybe on the way we could play" Adrian smiled with an evil look in his eye.

"Yes, Brother let's go. I can't remember the last time I played" Dimitri said stepping back, Adrian let go of her ass and took her hand.

When they left the room, they walked into a huge grand hall. When people saw them everyone stopped and bowed, but most of the people were looking at Rose. Dimitri took hold of her other hand and together they walked down the long hall.

Rose noticed that the women were all wearing silk but they didn't have the glow that hers did, for the first time in her life she felt rich. The same went for the men, they all looked nice but Dimitri and Adrian stopped people in their tracks most of them were woman.

At the thought of other woman with their hands on Dimitri and Adrian made her feel sick along with a boiling hot rage, Rose didn't know what came over her but she looked every single women in the eye to let them know who owns them. Inside Rose felt shame for been so rude, but the fire inside her roared in pride. What was happening to her? Another thing to ask Olena when they meet again for tea.

But it was too bare-chested men that drawled her eyes from the women, they were big men that looked like old world worries but so much more hotter. When Dimitri and Adrian notice what she was looking out, both of them let out a cold hiss. The men looked down at the ground and backed out of the hall, in that moment Rose knew the men get very jealousy. For the rest of the way down the hall Dimitri and Adrian hissed and growled at any man who looked her way.

The Brothers point of view

The walk down the grand hall was painful, when both noticed Rose looking at two bare-chested men. Rage filled them, the Brothers let out a hiss of Rage at the men at once the men bowed and left the hall. They were the only ones who could have Roses eyes on them, for the rest of the way every man stopped in his tracks and looked at their Rose. All the brothers could do was hiss and growl, when really both wanted to throw Rose to the ground and take her to prove who she belonged too. But that would most likely make their Rose mad, along with their mother. When they finally walked out of the hall and into the stairs the brothers let out a breath of relief.

"Where would you like to go?" Adrian asked

"What is there to see?" Rose asked softly, the sound of her soft voice set hot lust running through both.

"Well there is the Library, Music School, the gardens, the forest, the tower and lots of other places" Dimitri said smiling down at her.

"The Library sounds good" Rose said.

"Up the stairs and to the left my dear" Adrian said, Rose walked ahead. The brothers stayed behind her and noticed her backside; both of them loved how the silk moved over her bare skin. Adrian and Dimitri got rid of her panties when mother brought them for her; Rose had no need for them because they couldn't keep their hands off her.

When they reached the top of the stairs their cocks were hard as stone and needed relief. The Library was the prefect choose to find relief, together they walked through the tall wooden doors. When Rose saw the Library she let out a soft gasp, she slowly spun in a small circle. The brothers watched how the silk ran over her skin like water when she spun.

"Come this way" Dimitri said leading her into the dark conure, a couple were already using the conure but when they saw the brothers they got up and felt.

"What would you like to read?" Adrian asked sitting down next to her, she let out a shock gasp when he pulled her skirt up and started running his hand along her thigh up to her little prize.

They both watched as her cheeks went red and how a moan slipped from her sweet lips.

"Rose I believe Adrian asked you a question" Dimitri said moving closer to her side.

"I don't know" Rose whispered, Dimitri started undoing her dress till it fell from her shoulders and down to her hips. Her breasts were high and full, her nipples were just begging to be sucked and pinched. Without a thought Dimitri cupped a breast and kissed Rose, her mouth was a sweet heaven. Ever so gently he bit her bottom lip till she opened up for him; Dimitri poured everything into the kiss. He only pulled back when she need air, then he went for her soft breasts.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked in gasps.

"Let them watch, let them see what they want will never be theirs." Adrian said driving his fingers deep into her dripping wet pussy, he could still remember the taste of her honey as she got so close to coming but today they both will make her come again and again.

Both males' cocks were hard and full, this was not relief but seeing Rose moan and crying out was so sweet.

While Dimitri was sucking on Rose's sweet breasts he felt her hands, running up his thighs to his full cock. He growled his approve, but he hissed out a breath when she turned into a very bad girl. Rose undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock, and then she started massaging his cock. We needed to get out of here….the thoughts were driven away when she took him into her wet hot mouth. Adrian looked on as Rose sucked his brothers' cock, he drove his fingers deep and harder till be could hear her gasping while sucking his brother.

Dimitri grabbed hold of her and pushed her head up and down while she sucked him, no woman had a talent like Rose.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha watched as the whore sucked Lord Dimitri's cock; Adrian was watching and fucking her with his fingers. Tasha hated her; she should be the one to have all the fun. Even after the little meeting with the brothers, Tasha still thought the mortal was the biggest whore in their history. Dimitri's moans drawled Tasha from her hateful thoughts.

"Yes Rose take me deeper" he cried, Adrian had started licking and fucking her pussy with his tong, the site made her hot and dripping wet.

"Yes, good girl take him deeper" Adrian hissed while he played with her, Rose took him to the back of her throat. A moment later Dimitri came hard and Rose drank it all down without a drop. Rose fell across his lap and moaned while Adrian fucked her with his tong.

Tasha walked away with a burning rage that filled her like blood, as she walked away she heard the whore coming and the royal brothers growling in approval.

Rose's point of view

Rose felt weak keened after the little play they had in the library, what surprised her was nobody seemed to notice them. Even when Rose screamed out when she came due to Adrian's tong, after they had finished Dimitri and Adrian helped her fix up her dress and hair.

Their next stop was the gradins, they were breath-taking but there was no sun out. Now that Rose thought about it there was never any sun, then again it was called the darken world.

While we were in the gradin we ran into Olena who was going over plans for the gradin party, and she had done a lot of work.

"Hello, my sons and daughter. How are you?" Olena asked walking to us.

"We are fine mother, how are you faring?" Dimitri asked with a small smile.

"Fine, for the gradin party I was planning a ball party but also a gradin party. The women will dress like Goddesses and the men will dress like Gods, lots of candles and flowers. Oh and lots of sweets & food. For the table tops I have chosen silk, maybe diamonds on the tables." Olena said, she sure knew how to plan a party.

"Mother, you forgot a few moons after the gradin party is the grand ball then the wedding" Adrian said.

"No my son I didn't forget, I have big plans for all the parties, every party will be bigger and better than the other" Olena said with a slight smile on her face.

"What day will it be held?" Dimitri asked

"In three moons, I have your suits and I have also picked out five dresses for you my dear" Olena smiled at me, it was hard for me to get use to people spending money on me. Back home I never had the money for all the nice clothes, Dimitri and Adrian had already said as their mate it was their right to spend money on me.

"Now come let's eat and talk about the party" Olena said leading the way.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha walked to her best friend's dining room for tea; Kirova was one of the richest women. Tasha also needed her to spread word.

"Tasha!" called Kirova when she walked into the dining room.

"Kirova it is good to see you" Tasha said giving her friend a hug then sitting down.

"So how are you?" she asked Kirova said she was fine and went on about her day.

"What about you Tasha, tell me about your day?" Kirova asked.

"Oh fine but I have lots to tell you" Tasha said sipping her tea.

"What?" she asked

"Well I was in the library today and guess what I saw?" Tasha asked Kirova.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I saw Dimitri and Adrian with their mate. She is a little whore, right in the library she started stripping and throwing herself at them both, well been the good men that they are both tried to get her to calm herself. But she kept going; she even made a lot of noise." Tasha said faking a shocked look on her face.

"Well she is their mate, when your mated my dear sex is a second nature to you" Kirova said.

"I know but the brothers were shocked to see their mate been suck a whore, she didn't even wear any panties. Also in the hall way she looked at men without shirts, the brothers did something about it but later I heard her talking with a servant girl about how she wish she could have these men in her bed. I was so shocked that I was going to tell Olena but she looks so happy, I can't bear to hurt her feeling." Tasha said, Kirova had a shocked look written all over her face.

"Poor Adrian and Dimitri, have you told them?" Kirova asked

"No I don't want to hurt the their feels" Tasha said

"Well we have to do something, but I don't want to hurt Adrian and Dimitri" Kirova said, she had loved the brothers like her own brothers. It was a risk to tell Kirova this but had to be done.

"Dose your father knows that you failed to get the brothers hearts?" Kirova asked. Rage filled Tasha till it was hard to breath.

"I did not fail the whore go in the way" Tasha said in a hiss.

"Well there has to be something we can do" Kirova said believing her.

"I don't know yet but I will let you know for now I need to pick out a dress for the gradin party" Tasha said getting up and walking out without a far well.

Kirova's point of view

Kirova knew Tasha was lying, she loved the brothers too much to let this happen. But that meant going up agents her father and going up agents her father will be death without a breath, then again if Kirova sent a letter to her father about the mortal mate Tasha's father will be too mad to think about anything else.

The plan sounded easy but Kirova knew it would be hard, Tasha was just like her father doesn't take no for an answer.

Kirova went into her office and started writing a letter to Tasha's father, she hated to say it but this was going to be fun.

* * *

hope u like it?

review

thank you

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Peter's point of view

(Can't find Tasha's father's name)

Peter was sitting in his office when Mary his slave walked in with a letter, as always she kneeled and held up the silver tray that the letter was on. When he took it she left without a word or sound, the letter was Kirova lovely women.

Letter

Dear Peter

It has come to my knowledge that the two royal brothers have found their mate. The woman is from a planet called Earth, her name is Rose. She is of seventeen years, both of the royal brothers are mated two the one mortal women.

The grand gradin party is in three or less days, after that the grand ball and then the wedding. Without feather due I would like to ask if you are coming to the events, your daughter Tasha will be attending all three events.

I do hope you will attend the events; it has been so long since I last saw you.

Your everlasting friend

Kirova.

End

Rage filled Peter to the max, his own daughter failed him. He only asked for one thing but she failed because she never was a lady not like her lovely mother who was like the sun and Goddesses. Where had he gone wrong, Peter's heart ached with pain the wound he had fought ripped open and all the pain and marriers came rushing back.

Peter's wife died when Tasha was just a little girl, he found her in the library covered in blood. Someone had come in a slit her soft throat, there was blood everywhere. Peter tried to stop the bleeding but there was too much and the wound was too deep. Peter hugged his wife to his chest, he whispered in his wife's ear how much he loved her.

She was so cold and pale, he tried with everything he had to bring her back but the truth was she was gone. Peter remembered the doors bursting open and the Doctor, guards running in. the men pulled him away from his wife's lifeless body; he remembered her empty eyes as she looked at him pleading for help.

Peter shut his eyes tight, the pain never got easer even it happened over 1000 years ago. The reason he wanted Tasha to marry the brothers because he need help finding his wife's killer, Tasha had been too young to understand what happened to her mother so he had to put on a brave face. But the pain ate him inside, now there was nothing but blackness inside his heart.

Rubbing a hand across his face Peter walked out of his study and told the stuff he was leaving for a while.

Once upon time this castle was filled with love and happiness but now it was cold and lifeless, Peter walked down the silent halls to his bedchamber. Because of the pain Peter moved out of what once use be their bedchamber, he couldn't even say her lovely name.

Slowly the man with the broken heart walked down the hall with nothing but pain as his friend, but little did he know his wife was

Alive?

Dimitri's point of view

Early in the morning Dimitri woke up to find Rose in a deep sleep, it always amazed him how beautiful she was. In the back of Dimitri's mind he remembered a question he forgot to ask, why was she poor? He had been having the funniest days of his long life that he forgot to ask her but today he will ask her along with lots of other questions.

Slowly his brother woke, last night had been fun. The night was filled with wine and a very hot bath; the brothers would not enter her fully till she asked. So fair Rose has not even spoken a word about it, Dimitri had a feeling that something to do with her past was stopping her from going to the next step. But what could it be, by the look on his brothers face he was thinking the same thing. The two of them have often spoken of this matter but they did not want to chase their Rose away from them.

For the rest of the morning they watch Rose sleep and how her chest would rise and fall when she took a breath.

Soon Rose woke to find two of them smiling; Dimitri heart was filled with joy when she smiled back at them both.

The smile ended when their oh so lovely mother walked in without knocking what was worst they were all naked.

"Come on up, everyone up" she said clapping her hands together, how she was their mother was a mystery.

"Well get up we have a big day, Rose you and I will have a day together alone!" mother said looking at Dimitri and Adrian.

"Mother Rose in uncovered" Dimitri nicely said, their mother nicely smiled.

"I have seen it all before, have you forgotten I am a female myself" mother said, Rose smiled and got out of bed.

Dimitri and Adrian just laid back and looked at their sexy Rose. Mother ripped the sheet away, Rose went into the bathroom laughing.

"Mother we were going to have fun" Dimitri said in a sad voice, their mother just rolled her eyes.

"We have a big day, I need to teach Rose and get her ready for the party" Mother said, Dimitri knew she was right. So the brothers got up and got dress.

Rose's point of view

As soon as Rose stepped out of the bath Olena was on her case, today she will learn how to act like a Queen.

"Come now dear, sit down" Olena said when Rose walked into the room.

"No, No sit up straight. Shoulders back and hands on your lap" Olena said, Rose did as she was told.

"Now when you sit down, you sit like a lady with your legs crossed or to the side." She said. Rose crossed her legs and sat the right way.

"Is this for the parties?" Rose asked; think it was a bit much.

"No it's for the rest of your life, you are about to become Queen. You need to walk with grace and flow like silk." Olena said.

"What about you why aren't you Queen?" Rose asked Queen.

"Because I married their father, he was immortal but his blood wasn't as pure as my sons. You see they have a gift and that's why every man wants his daughter to marry them" she said.

"So that's why Tasha called me a whore because she failed to marry the brothers" Rose said everything falling together.

"Yes and her father, would gain more power, money, land and the finest of everything. Also her father wants to use the power to find who killed his wife" Olena said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Well years and years ago when Tasha was a little girl, her mother was murdered. Someone had slit her throat open, we found her father holding his wife's dead body in his arms pleading for her to come back. But she was dead; Tasha was about six then she didn't understand what happened. Her father wants to marry so he can use the new power to help find his wife's killer." Olena with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Rose said softly, is that the reason why Tasha was so mean or cold.

"It's fine my dear anyway where were we?" Olena asked herself.

"Oh yes you need to walk with grace, move like silk. When you walk you need to walk like you own the floor, which you do. Walk with you back straight and head up, speak with grace but sharp." Olena said.

"So I have to be a bitch?" Rose asked in a light voice.

"Yes that is right, but you have to do it with grace and like a lady." She said again.

"Do you understand?" Olena asked Rose.

"Yes, be the biggest Bitch I can be but do it with grace and smile" Rose said.

"Yes that's a girl, when you are at the parties you will understand why you have to be like a bitch" Olena said smiling at Rose, This was very much like her life back home.

"Now for eating, when you eat do it slowly and don't put a lot on your fork. Keep your mouth closed when eating, also sit straight when eating. For drinking take little sips only, don't drink lots unless you are alone or with your mates" she smiled at Rose.

"For cloths always chose the best of everything, wear it like you were born to wear it. Never go for a cheaper style, before you go out look in the mirror and make sure you look your best. Never do your own hair get some else to do it for you, always make sure the best of the best hair dresser is working on your hair. For jewels wear diamonds, they will show how much money you have and power. If you are with your mates never look at another man, if a women looks at your mates you have the right to tell the women to leave. But most of all remember who you are, always be yourself no matter what happens or who you are dealing with." Olena said back in her chair and took a breath.

"So I have to wear the best, act the best, speak the best and be the best" Rose said.

"Yes you are about to become Queen and wife to the two most powerful men in this world, you my dear need to live up to the role and name or people will think you are not fit to be Queen. That is when you get fathers trying to improve their daughters in hopes replacing you. This world is a hard world to live in but you must never give up always stand strong even if it means standing alone" Olena said with a hard look in her eyes.

"Now for the gradin party, I have decided to break tradition. This year we will have a rich coloured party, in the past it has always been white with pale colours." Olena said.

"Why change?" Rose asked, taking a small sip of tea.

"Because you are different women from a different world. You should have the party of your dreams and the grandest. What are the parties like in your world?" Olena asked

"Well I haven't been to a lot but, the ones I have been to are very plain and simple. Light colours, simple food and nice" Rose said, truth be told she only been to one party in her whole life that was for a baby shower.

"Any flowers?" Olena asked

"Yes pink and yellow" Rose answered

"What about diamonds?" she asked again

"No diamonds, only the rich have those types of parties." Rose said again.

"Oh ok, I hope you do not mind but why were you poor?" Olena asked, Rose knew this was coming but not so soon.

"Well when I was a little girl my parents started to get into drugs, when I was six they had lost themselves to drugs and alcohol. Even as a small child I had to look after myself, find my own food my parents didn't even notice me going hungry. When I was twelve I got a small job by walking someone's dog, I didn't start school till year 8. But somehow I had learned how to read and write.

I then got an other job at a dinner, in the poor parts of town. I have worked there ever since" Rose said holding her head up high.

"That is an amazing story, when one has a hard life you might break and fall but you will always have the power to stand back up and fly again." Olena said smiling at Rose, her eyes now were filled with motherly love and caring.

The brother's point of view

The brothers stood outside the dining hall and listened to Rose's story, they could both tell she was holding back most of the truth. But it was a big step for Rose to move forward and talk about her past.

Once she had finished talking the brothers went back to their office to do some workings.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha just walked out of her bed chamber when she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Father" she said taking a deep breath.

"daughter" father replied.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Tasha's point of view

She stared at her father in shock, what was he doing there? Tasha sat down on one of the many chairs. Her father kept standing and looking down at her.

"How are you father?" Tasha asked her father looking away from his cold broken eyes. Her father might be old but he still looked like he is 20 years, he was tall with broad shoulders and black hair.

"I am well my dear, how are you?" her father asked in a soft voice.

"Very well thank you" she kept looking at the ground.

"I heard about the humane mate from planet Earth, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, Tasha felt a chill go up and down her spin.

"I knew you would be mad and I am sorry" Tasha said, for a while there was nothing but silence. When she looked up she saw him walking away.

"Father, I'm sorry please!" Tasha yelled, her father walked back to her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I am mad because I can't find who killed my love, but I am not mad at you. Before I was when I first heard but I am not anymore." He said in a soft warm voice, just as soon as it started it ended and her father walked away.

Now Tasha needed to find the person who told her father, and she had an idea.

Peter's point of view

After seeing his daughter Peter then went to see Kirova, she was the women who had kept an eye on Tasha.

"Peter, it is good to see you" Kirova said smiling, Peter walked up to her and gave her a huge.

"Same to you Kirova how are you?" he asked taking a seat.

"I am well, how are you?" she asked him.

"The same as always, nothing has changed" Peter said in a voice filled with pain.

"It's ok, I have heard the woman who is to be Queen it lovely maybe you should talk to her" Kirova said.

"It is not my place to ask such a thing" he said

"It doesn't matter, you can ask for help. No one is stopping you" Kirova was a sweet women; whenever Peter needed to talk she will be there.

"I could write a letter to her, but I am invited to the parties" he said

"Of course you are and I have a very nice suit picked out for you" Kirova said clapping her hands together and with a smile.

"Thank you very much Kirova, I can always count on you" he said.

"You're welcome; I trust you have spoken to your daughter?" Kirova asked.

"Yes I have, she was afraid of me. What has she been like?" Peter asked her, Kirova sat back and let out a breath.

"She has been a hand full, always running around with a different man each day. She even affined the Royal brothers mate" she said with a frown.

"SHE WHAT!" Peter yelled

"Calm down she has been spoken too" Kirova said facing going pale as snow.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Tasha called the women a whore, you could hear the brothers roar of rage from outside the castle walls." Kirova said, Peter felt rage boiling inside of him. This was not the best day for him.

"Does she know she has done?" Peter asked

"I don't think so" Kirova said with a sad look on her face.

"What have I done wrong? What did I do, her mother will be shamed" Peter said putting his head in his hands.

"You did nothing wrong, you never did and never will. It's Tasha she has done this to herself, don't worry. Your angel will never be ashamed of you" Kirova said in a sad voice, if only that was true.

Outside the heavens opened and rain poured down, somewhere in the blackness was a woman with an evil smile on her face as she skinned a girl named Jane alive.

Inside everything was warm and happy but one day the evil will rule over all the lands.

Rose's point of view

At the end of the day Rose was sore all over, Olena had tough her how to walk the right way and sit the right way. Rose had already tried on eight teen silk gowns, it was the very last one Olena loved. The dresses were all silk Gold and they felt so soft agents her skin, but soon she got tired on the feeling and wanted to be back in her own dress.

The dress Olena chose was strapless and had a big slit up to her thigh; it was tight at the top and loses at the bottom. The dress also had could detail beads on the top and middle of the dress, the dress was pretty and fit her like a second skin.

Olena had thrown the other dresses aside and started taking about her dress to the ball, all this talk made her head spin.

Olena notice so she told Rose to have a bath, Rose was more than happy to have a bath. The water was warm; Rose sat back in the pool size bath and relaxes.

Slowly Rose eye lids feel shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha laid back in bed to try to get some sleep; she had just slept with five amazing men who had huge cocks. They were now off doing what she had ordered, everything came with a prize this time it was easy. Most of the time it was harder and took longer, but today must be her lucky day.

Olena's point of view

Olena was sitting in the dining room when Kirova walked in with a smile, Kirova was a lovely lady.

"Kirova how can I help you?" asked Olena, Kirova took a seat from across from Olena.

"Peter is here" was all she said, Olena knew he would come.

"How is he?" she asked her.

"Still the same, but I told him everything about Tasha. He is not very happy" Kirova said, before Olena could say anything there was a knock at the door. One of the girls walked in with a new pot of tea.

"Thank you dear, would you like some Olena?" Kirova asked her.

"No thank you, I have drunk lots of tea lately" she said, Kirova filled her cup and took a sip. Something told Olena that something was not right; she just dismissed it when Kirova smiled again.

"So is Peter coming to the parties?" Olena asked her.

"Yes he is, I have his suit ready and everything. I don't think Tasha is too happy to see him, then again she never is" Kirova said with a sad voice.

"Remember were talking about Tasha, she never is happy." Olena was about to go on but she notice Kirova's noise started to bleed.

"My dear your noise is bleeding" Olena said giving her a cloth, as she gave Kirova she fainted and fell to the floor. The blood coming from her noise got worst with every pasting moment.

"GUARDS! GUARDS, HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Olena yelled kneeling down next to Kirova, her breathing was now slow but what worried her was all the blood.

The wooden doors burst open and the guards came running in, at once one of the men picked up Kirova and ran her to the healing room. Olena followed close behind, on the way every man, women and child stopped and looked. Most of them saw the blood that covered Olena's silk gown but none of them voiced a word.

The brother's point of view

Adrian was sitting in his office when one of the Guards busted into his office, Adrian stood up and was about to speak when the guard opened his mouth.

"My lord, Kirova has been poisoned. Your mother is at her side in the healing room now" the man said with a stiff voice.

"When did this happen?" he asked/ yelled as he walked out the door.

"Just now, Kirova started bleeding from the noise and won't stop." He answered walking alongside him.

"Where did it happen?" Adrian asked.

"In your dining rooms my lord" the man said, Adrian froze inside and then ran to their rooms. The last time he saw his Rose was with her mother in the bath room, fear rose sharp inside him as he ran to the bathroom.

As he ran his brother joined him, from the look on his face Dimitri must have heard the news as well.

Dimitri ran alongside his brother to their chambers, all the while his heart raced and throat dry. Ice ran up and down his spine at the thought that something happened to Rose.

The brothers ran into their bathroom and found Rose asleep in the water or appeared to be asleep. When Dimitri picked her up, she was cold and pale.

Dimitri Froze and then ran to the healers, along the way Rose didn't wake or move. Adrian felt something inside him starting to break and bleed.

Every second seem to be a minuter and every minuter turned into an hour as they ran to the healers, everyone stopped and looked.

When the people saw the brother's faces they knew something was wrong, but they had no idea. The pain inside the brothers started to rise and grow.

When the brothers got to the healers they took her away, for the rest of the evening they waited and waited.

Then one of the healers walked out…?

* * *

hope u like it?

review

thank u


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's point of view

Rose was floating in an endless sea of blackness, it was warm and relaxing. Something inside her said something was wrong, but she was too tired to wake up.

Then out of the blue Rose woke up, she was in a different room and different house. The bed sheets were black and yellow, the room was an old grey colour. Without thinking Rose got up out of bed and walked to the door, the door was made out of an old wood. The room before her looked so much like her old room back home, but it wasn't the same. When Rose walked she saw a girl standing before a mirror, but she didn't have a reflection. As Rose got closer fear rose inside her chest like fire. As she got closer the room got darker, the girl had blond hair and wore a red dress.

Before Rose could blink the girl trued around and looked at her, her throat was cut open so deep you could see the bone.

"Knife, Girl, Book" was all the girl said, then the room fell away and Rose was standing in a white deist. In front of her stood a man with his back to her, this time the man didn't move and Rose didn't either.

Without a sound ran started to pour and the white sand turned into black, once again Rose found herself in an endless sea of blackness.

The Brother's point of view

"She's alive, the problem was a bit of water got into her lungs and the water went cold." The healer said to the two brothers. When they heard that relief washed over them, Dimitri shook his head and smiled while Adrian sat down.

"What about Kirova?" Dimitri asked.

"We are fighting to keep her alive; she has lost too much blood. The person who did this was planning for the death of Kirova, but she is strong women." The man said.

"Thank you" Dimitri said sitting alongside this brother.

Together the brothers got up and walked to the healing room their Rose was in. The healing room was made of rich stone; the room had been passed down from father to son. This was also the room where Rose will give birth to their future children.

When the two brothers walked in their Rose was still fast to sleep, they were about to stripe naked but their mother walked in.

"My dear boys how are you?" mother asked giving them both a hug and kiss.

"We are fine but how are you?" Adrian asked his mother, she looked pale and was in a new dress.

"I'm fine my dear, how is Rose?" mother asked them both.

"She is well, the healer said the water went cold and some got into her lungs" Dimitri said.

"Oh that's good" was all mother said.

"How is Kirova?" both asked

"She is fighting, very pale and weak. Someone must have put something in the tea she drunk" she said.

"What tea?" the brothers asked.

"After Kirova walked in one of the girls came in for a new pot of tea, after she took a sip the bleeding from her nose started." Mother had a guilty look written all over her lovely face.

"Don't worry mother we will find out who did this." Dimitri said, he already had a feeling who was to blame.

"Now go and get some rest, the healers will look after Kirova" Adrian said giving their mother a soft hug, Dimitri hugged her and then she left.

"You think it's Tasha don't you?" Adrian asked his brother.

"Yes I do, she is the only one who would do such a thing" Dimitri said.

"Her father arrived today as well, Kirova was the first one to see him beside Tasha" Adrian stated.

"Peter won't have done this, he is still in a lot of pain after his wife's death" Dimitri answered.

"True, that now leaves only Tasha. We can't kill her but we can send her away" Adrian said to his brother.

"Where will we sand her, her father would want to see her" Dimitri said.

"I don't know but we will think of something" Adrian stated while getting undressed and joining their mate in bed.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha walked down the hall with a smile on her face that was until she heard a girl talking about Rose.

"I hope she is well" One of the girls said.

"What do you mean?" the other one said.

"The future Queen is ill and was taken to the healing room along with lady Kirova." The same girl said again.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but the word is Lady Tasha called the Queen Rose a whore" all the girls let out a gasps.

"How dare she say such a thing" one of them said.

"How could she harm Kirova?" the girl said.

What in the world where they talking about? Tasha thought to herself, Tasha was asleep when this all happened.

Tasha turned around to walk away only to come face to face with her father.

"Father?" she said

"Come" was all he said, Tasha felt fear run up and down her spine.

Tasha followed him into his private chambers, something was wrong.

"What have you done?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I have done nothing" Tasha said tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't give me that Tasha, I know down to the bone tell me the truth." He yelled at her, rage filled Tasha.

"Fine I did it all, I slept with five men and I got them to put something in Kirova's tea and Rose's bath." Tasha yelled back, her father looked at her with sad broken eyes.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because you're the reason why mother killed herself, because of you she died and you can't accept the fact that you killed her. She hated you, now I hate you for sanding me here." Tasha knew it was a mistake when started, her father froze and the pain in his eyes turned to pure rage. Tasha turned around and ran outside down the long hall.

Behind her she could hear her father's roar of rage that only made her run faster.

Deep under the castle the evil smiled to herself as she played with Peter and Tasha, she was so close now so close to ruling.

It was time she gave her sister a visit.

* * *

hope you like?

review


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's point of view

Rose woke up to two very naked male hard bodies, she let a moan and pressed herself agents the two bodies. When she opened her eyes, Rose saw the two of them were fast to sleep. Very carefully Rose got up; the room she was in was very different and warmer. The room appeared to be made of stone and had lots of red; in the conure of the room was a wooded door. Rose went to the door and found another bath that was warm and ready. She took of her gown and stepped into the water, the water was different to the water in her room.

To Rose it didn't matter because she sat back and let the water wash over her.

As she sat in the bath Rose had the feeling she was been watched, she felt the same fear that was in the dream. Slowly she turned around and looked behind her, no one was there. When Rose trued back around she came face to face with the girl in her dream.

Her throat was cut open and blood running down her dress, in some way she looked like Lissa but this girl had a glow to her.

"Hello" she whispered to Rose, Rose stayed still.

"You need to find who killed me" the Lissa like girl said.

"Tell him Roses are red and you are blue my love" the girl said again, and then she vanished into thin air.

Tasha's point of view

Tasha stayed in her room for the rest of the night; no one had talked to her or even visited. Her father was still mad at her for what she said, Tasha shouldn't have said that.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, when she opened it she froze inside.

"Hello sister" she said.

Adrian's point of view

That night Adrian had a dream that he was running through the dark forest, something was wrong. Rose was gone and the answer was only in the forest, he ran fast and faster till his legs hurt. Nothing came into his view in front of him was nothing but broken old tress, panic rose sharp and fast something was going to happen to Rose and something bad.

Adrian was about to jump over a log when he was hit with something sharp, it drove his breath away. Pain raced through out his body, he fell to the ground hard. Whatever was in his back drove deeper into his flesh, soon he couldn't breathe the air was too thin and blood was pouring out his back.

He was dying he knew he was, when he looked in front of him she say a girl in white. But his vision was going fast, he couldn't see or feel.

Adrian now was lying in a pool of his own blood, it was cold so could. He wished he could see Rose and his mother one more time; soon the cold faded and was replaced by a hand on his back.

"My son it's time…" Adrian didn't hear the rest of what the man said, he fell into a sea of blackness. Adrian felt like he was floating when he looked down he saw himself lying in bed covered in blood. Rose ran into the picture and started shaking him awake, Dimitri woke and roared in pain the guards came running in. Slowly Adrian got higher and higher till he was out of the room and into blackness.

Rose's point of view

Something was wrong she could feel it, without thinking Rose got out of the bath and ran to the bed room. Her heart stopped there on the bed was Adrian covered in his own blood, she ran to him.

"NO, NO, NO, ADRIAN DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE" Rose screamed as she shock him awake, why wasn't he waking up.

"DIMITRI!" she screamed, Dimitri woke up and roared with pain.

The guards came running in through the door, when they saw Adrian they froze in shock.

"ADRIAN WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP. DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE." She cried while she shook him harder and faster.

"Rose let him go" Dimitri said, she shook her head.

"No!" she cried hot tears running down her face.

"It's OK we have a day to bring back his soul, let them perform the ritual" he said

"I don't want to leave him" she cried again.

"Guards take him away" Dimitri said.

"NO!" Rose's cried, a group of women ran in and covered Adrian's body with a sheet. Rose fell back agents Dimitri's chest she buried her face agents his chest.

"Sshh, were immortal Rose we have souls made of iron we will get him back" Dimitri whispered softy, outside she heard people whispering. They seem to be so loud; Rose cried so hard and didn't stop. Even in her sleep she cried for Adrian, she cried because she never knew how much she loved the brothers till now.

Tasha's point of view

"Hello sister" she said.

"It's been too long Tasha, how are you?" she asked stepping into her bedroom.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" Tasha asked.

"You know what I want, how is father?" she asked again.

"Mia I through you stopped this" Tasha said taking a seat, Mia smiled an evil smile.

"It's never over Tasha not till I get what I want" Mia stated.

"And what do you want this time?" she asked her sister watching her very carefully.

"I want blood and to watch this castle burn, oh I would love to see the brother fall. Then again one has all ready." Mia said with a happy evil smile.

"Mia what did you do?" Tasha asked panic filling her like her own blood.

"I just had a little fun, now how is father?" she asked again.

"Still the same still in pain, how is mother?" she asked.

"Oh she is fine, she misses father but then again she is dead" Mia throw back her head and roared with laughter.

"So I have heard you gave Kirova a little treat that was very nice of you" Mia said, coming closer to Tasha.

"She got on my bad side, plus she made father come here. Now he wants to talk to Rose for help in finding mother, he won't stop Mia" Tasha hissed at her sister. Mia was her older sister the one Father didn't speak of, most likely because she had a demon inside of her.

"Oh I know but that makes it so much fun, I can't wait till he dies" Mia sat next to Tasha and smile again, it sent a chill through Tasha.

All of a sudden they heard a roar of pain from Dimitri, Tasha looked at her sister.

"What did you do" she hissed in a low voice.

"I just had a little bit of fun with Adrian, it won't hurt him" Mia said, evil now had a face and it belonged to Mia.

"Oh no you didn't Mia do you have any idea what you have done?" she yelled.

"Yes I do" Mia answered.

"Then you should know every person in this city will hunt us down and kill us, have you dealt with the brothers before?" Tasha yelled louder.

"Yes I have I have dealt with their father" Mia said again.

"Well their stronger and faster, their blood in more pure. They are the best fighters, the run faster, swim faster than any man. They even have their own power, they won't give up." Tasha yelled at Mia

"That's if they find out, so you are going to keep your little mouth shut. Right now they are far too busy to think about us!" Mia hissed her eye's going black.

"Fine I will keep my mouth shut but I won't help you. Now get out before I throw you out like the trash you really are!" Tasha hissed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that little sister" Mia hissed getting up.

"I dare because I am the only person standing in the way to what you really want." She was so good at blackmail.

"I have more power now little girl, I can kill you and get everything I wish" Mia said smiling.

"Yes but what if I told Father and the royal brothers about you, I wonder what they would do?" if Tasha played right she will live past this night.

"You wouldn't you are too afraid of them and you know it, so don't tell me that. Do what I say and you live or join your lovely mother" Mia said walking to the door, fear was now running through Tasha.

"Good night sister" Mia said walking out into the dark hall way.

Dimitri's point of view

Dimitri held their or His Rose till she fell into a deep sleep. Even in her sleep she still cried for his brother, it pained him to see her cry and it pained him to have to leave her. Dimitri knew his brother needed him; he couldn't get over that he hadn't woken up and help him.

Dimitri slowly got up and dressed then he went to the healer's. Outside everyone stopped and looked at him with sad eyes, Dimitri kept going. He wouldn't cry, not till he knew his brother was gone and will never return.

As Dimitri got closer to the room he could hear his mother's cries of pain, when he came around the conure he saw his mother been carried away.

In front stood two large stone doors, the two guards opened the doors and bowed low.

Dimitri took a breath and walked in the healers froze when they saw him; the look in their eyes said it all.

His brother lay on the stone table under a sheet.

"Well?" Dimitri asked the healers…

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank u


End file.
